


you and me

by Mrfoox



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrfoox/pseuds/Mrfoox





	you and me

Part 1

It started out as something simple. We were just fooling around like two guys do at times. It didn't mean anything. We called it "training", sometihing we just tested out, so we knew what to do, how it felt like, what felt best and what didn't.

Hah, now when I think back at it I can understand how naive we were. Of course something would happen when you do the kind of things we did with each other. It's meant to grow into something, even if you want it or not. When you get THAT close to someone, the chanse it grows into something is very big. At that time we didn't think that, damn, the thought didn't even cross our mind. We thought we could go on being friends but still doing 'those' kind of things at each others places.

We were naive, young and curious.

******

We were both sitting in my room, on the floor at my mother place. This weekend I was staying with her. She wasn't home right now though, I think she was off shopping or something, I didn't pay attention when she was talking. And honestly I didn't care.

It was a Friday afternoon. Today we'd been at school like we normally are. There was only booring classes, so we had to do something to make it a little more fun, the ordinary things, teasing some people and get them mad.

It still felt a little weird to see Olle like this outside of school. I mean, he wasn't flying around the house breaking things and screaming (well not always anyway). When I was alone with him he was like a whole other person. He was rather calm (or maybe calmer). I think it's becuase I'm not urging him to do anything 'stupid' (which I usually do at school). It never looked like he had anything against me doing that tough, whispering things he could do that would be fun, saying stuff like "hey it would be hilarious if you broke that, just imagine how mad he/she would be". He usually only gave me a short reply togheter with a laugh and shortly after he followed my 'advice'. This thought made me chuckle outloud, and a pair of big blue eyes came upon me.  
"what's so funny?" he asked. I cleared my throat and tried to wipe the grin off my face (which I didn't succeed with) before answering his question.  
"heh, no it's nothing" and of course that answer didn't satisfy him.  
"come on what is it? What's so funny?" he worked himself up from my floor (which he had been laying on) into a sitting position. And now he was staring directly into my eyes. He looked so extremely seriouse, which unfortunately only got me to start laughing.

He ran up and grabbed me by my shoulders, looked deep into my eyes and asked;  
"what is it?" he looked scared, and confused. I took three shaking breathe before answering;  
"heheh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about you" just as the words had left my mouth I understood how weird they sounded, 'i was just thinking about you'. And I wasn't the only one who thought that way, becuase my friend got a slight shade of pink upon his face and looked away quickly.

He glanced back toward me and asked;  
"w-why did you do that?" his question was barley a whisper and if I hadn't been so close to him I bet I wouldn't have heared what he had said at all.

I could feel how my own cheeks got hotter, why did I think about him? It was a simple question, but now when I thought about it I didn't know why. He occasionally crossed my mind, more often than not actually. What the hell should I answer? It doesn't matter what I say, it's gonna sound so weird!

I could feel how he was looking at me, waiting for my reply, but I didn't have one for him. I didn't even have one for myself. So I only shrugged and gave him a simple 'dunno' as an answer.

We both got really quiet after that, both lost in thoughts. None of us spoke.  
Actions


End file.
